A Happy New Year
by Metisse
Summary: Nothing but pure fluff. Wanted to give Bobby and Alex a happier New Year than they've had thus far this season. LOL Hope you enjoy.


**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns all things Law & Order. I'm just borrowing for non-profit exercises.**

_A/N: A couple of people suggested a New Year's follow-up to A LOCI Christmas Carol so here it is. This is just pure fluff and my first attempt at smut because I really want these two to have a hoppy (oops, happy even) holiday, even if in Dick Wolf Land they're probably miserable and lonely. _

_No beta on this one cause it's a last minute deal and I'm sure my wonderful betas are busy with the holiday season to go over this one in just one day's time. Hope it's not too horrible to read. _

_Thanks for all the great encouragement and hope you all have a Happy New Year!_

**A Very Happy New Year**

Alex looked at herself one last time in the mirror. Her hair was swept up and she wore a stunning royal blue dress that clung nicely to her curves. She took a deep breath and nervously bit her lip. _Is this a bit much? _She turned and checked out the low cut in the back. _This is too much...I should change...what if I'm sending out a message he doesn't want? I need to wear something more conservative..._

Before she could act on her thoughts, the doorbell rang. _Too late now, Alex. _She went to answer the door, pausing a few seconds before opening it. _Dear God, please don't let me make a complete fool of myself._

She was trying to come up with something witty to say if he didn't approve of the dress when she caught sight of Bobby standing there with his coat open, wearing a tux. "Ah...hi," was all she said.

Fortunately for her, Bobby wasn't doing well in the talking department either as he stared back at her. "Um...yeah, hi," he managed to get out.

Alex giggled nervously and immediately wanted to kick herself. _Oh no, I'm giggling! I never giggle._ "Come on in. I have to...um...finish getting ready." She stepped back to let him in.

Bobby blinked. "You're not ready? I...I mean, you look ready. You look...great. Perfect, even." He blushed as he made his way past her into her living room.

"Thanks." Alex smiled. "I'll just be a few minutes," Alex said over her shoulder as she returned to her bedroom. Bobby's nervousness gave her a new confidence about her choice of dress for the evening. _Looks like the dress was the right choice after all. _

_All right, we're pulling out all the stops tonight. _ Alex applied some jasmine scent to her pulse points, added a little more gloss to her lip, put on a pair of silver earrings that dangled down to her shoulders and pulled a strand of hair from behind her right ear. _He won't be able to resist touching me now._ She smiled confidently at her reflection. _Go get him, Alex._

She returned to the living room to find Bobby pacing nervously. "All ready," she said softly, causing Bobby to stop right in front of her.

"Wow," was all he could say as he gazed at her. Impulsively he reached out and tucked the loose strand of hair back behind her ear. He blushed once again as his hand lingered by her cheek.

Alex stepped closer to him. "So, where exactly are you taking me?"

"Uh...I forgot...um, I mean it's a surprise, remember?" he said, trying to regain his composure as Alex handed him her coat. He held it for her as she slipped her arms into the sleeves and his fingers brushed lightly against her bare skin.

"You can't blame a girl for trying," she said as she turned to face him once again. "So I suppose this means I can't drive?"

"No, you can't," Bobby replied as he offered her his arm, regaining some of his composure.

"How about a hint?" Alex slipped her arm around his.

Bobby chuckled.. "You'll find out when we get there."

* * *

When they arrived at a large private estate just outside the city, Alex was surprised. "Where exactly are we?" 

Bobby smiled. "The private residence of David and Camilla Royce. They're holding a New Year's Eve fund raising event for one of their pet charities."

"Fund raising for a charity?"

"Rich people pay big money to show up and get wined, dined, entertained and celebrate the New Year in style," Bobby replied as he pulled in front of the large, well lit mansion.

"Rich people? Since when are you rich?" Alex asked. "Because if I knew, I'd have let you pay for all the meals and coffee we've ever had."

"I'm not rich. I just happen to have friends in influential places." Bobby winked.

The valet approached and opened Alex's door for her. Bobby came around and handed him the keys. then offered Alex his arm once again.

"So, who exactly is your influential friend?" Alex asked as they made their way inside.

"Captain Deakins," Bobby replied. "The private firm he consults for provides security for free as their contribution. They get half a dozen tickets to this thing and Deakins got a pair but his in-laws are in town so he couldn't use them."

"And why did he give them to you? I mean...not that you don't deserve a great night out like this but...well..." Alex began.

They entered the foyer and a young woman approached them. She greeted them cordially, took the tickets from Bobby and directed them to the coat check area.

Bobby chuckled. "Jealous that dad likes me best?" he asked.

"He does not!" Alex exclaimed in mock annoyance. "_I_ was the good child."

Bobby chuckled. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something when Alex removed her coat once again and handed it to the young man behind the counter. She took her claim check and looked a Bobby expectantly. He blushed as he realized she caught him staring at her.

"Bobby, you need to give this young man your coat unless you plan on standing here all night," she said.

Bobby blinked. "Oh, ah...right." Bobby handed his coat to the young man and almost walked off without his claim check.

Alex smiled as he turned back to her. "So, do we get to dance tonight?" she asked as she took his arm and gave him a seductive smile.

Bobby swallowed. _Dear God I'll never survive that. She must already think I'm an idiot._ "Ah...yes, there's a ballroom on the second floor. Deakins says it's spectacular."

"So how did you get him to give you his tickets?"

"I went by his office to visit him after Christmas. I wanted to thank him for some advice he gave me at his farewell party."

"And what advice was that?"

"Let's just say it has to do a lot with my asking you to join me here tonight," Bobby replied.

"Deakins told you to ask me out?" Alex looked at him in disbelief.

"Not exactly." Bobby chuckled. "He just told me I shouldn't take you for granted."_And I certainly did that last year._

"And since you invited me to spend Christmas with you I thought I'd show you how much I appreciate it."

"Well if this is the way you show your appreciation, I'm going to invite you to every holiday family gathering," Alex said as she moved even closer to Bobby.

Without giving it a second thought Bobby slipped his arm around her waist. The evening was turning out even better than he expected and his confidence was returning. _She must have worn that dress on purpose. Two can play at this game. _ Suddenly he was looking forward to dancing with her.

* * *

After they toured the first floor and got something to eat and some champagne to drink, Bobby and Alex made their way up the grand staircase to the second floor in search of the ball room. They found it immediately as it took up half the floor. A live orchestra was playing at one end and several people were enjoying themselves on the dance floor. 

Alex felt a little like Cinderella at the ball with her handsome prince. Only she wasn't about to run out on him at midnight "Wow, this really is spectacular," she said as she glanced around the room.

"Shall we?" Bobby asked as he took her hand to lead her out to the dance floor.

As she followed him, Alex wasn't sure if she liked the return of his confidence. She thought he was absolutely adorable when he blushed and it was great for her ego that she could throw him off balance with just the right look. Suddenly all of those thoughts were pushed out of her mind when Bobby's right hand was placed lightly on the bare skin of her back and his left clasped her hand gently as he guided her in their dance.

_On second thought, a confident Bobby is an incredibly sexy Bobby. _Alex smiled as she felt him pull her a little closer. "It's nice to be the woman you're dancing with for a change."

"For a change?" Bobby asked.

"Usually I'm watching you dance with other women while I wait." Alex chuckled. "That hostess at the club Henry Talbot's first victim, Angy, worked at for example. Then there was Marjorie Timmons from the DePalma case."

"That was work. This is purely pleasure." Bobby smiled seductively and pulled Alex even closer.

_Oh, he's very good. _Alex returned his smile and moved so her leg lightly brushed against his inner thigh.

Bobby countered by moving his hand slightly lower on her back.

Alex pressed herself firmly against him. "This is definitely pleasurable," she purred.

Suddenly, Bobby led her right off the dance floor, behind a pillar out of sight. Before she could ask what he was doing, Alex felt Bobby's lips firmly pressed against hers. Her heart was racing as she parted her lips, allowing his tongue access to fully explore her mouth. _Looks like I'm pretty good, too..._ Her mind went blank for a moment as she felt her back pressed firmly against the pillar as Bobby planted kisses along her jawline and made his way down her neck to her shoulder.

"You win," he whispered in her ear. "You're driving me absolutely crazy..." His hands moved down to her hips and he pulled her tightly against him.

"I think we should go back to my place," she said as she nibbled on his earlobe.

"But what about the fireworks at midnight?" Bobby asked as he kissed his way back up her neck to her jawline and captured her mouth with his once more.

_All right, so he's better. _ Alex placed her hands on his stubbled cheeks and gently moved him back a bit. "If we leave now, we'll be able to see fireworks in my bedroom tonight."

Bobby smiled as he took her hand and lead her out of the ballroom.

* * *

They made it to Alex's house in record time. As soon as the door closed behind them they were on each other. They made their way down the hall to her bedroom, kissing and shedding clothing in the process. By the time they made it to the bed Bobby was completely naked and Alex was wearing nothing but her high heeled, black sandals that laced up around her ankles. She started to remove them when Bobby stopped her. 

"Don't," he whispered in her ear as he pushed her gently back onto the bed. "I like you in these." He took her left foot and kissed her toes, slowly kissing and licking his way to her ankle. Alex shivered in anticipation as he continued up her calf to her thigh. She could feel his breath between her legs and gasped as she felt his tongue slide over her clit.

"Oh God..." she panted as his tongue moved inside her and then back up to her clit as he slipped two, long fingers inside her, slowly moving them in and out of her. "Bobby...please...I want you inside me..." she pleaded, weaving her fingers through his hair.

"Not yet," he said pausing in his ministrations to lightly nibble on her thigh. "I want to finish worshiping you." His kissed her clit and began to lightly suck on it as his fingers continued to move in and out of her.

"Bobby, I'm so close...please...I want you...I..." she moaned loudly as Bobby began sucking harder and slipped a third finger inside her.

"I want you to cum for me, Alex," Bobby said as he moved his fingers deeper and continued to lavish attention on her, alternately licking and sucking.. He could tell she was close. When she arched her back and pushed against his mouth he moved his fingers hard and deep inside her, firmly pressing his tongue against her clit.

Alex screamed as she came hard, her hips thrust hard against Bobby's mouth. She felt him slowly kissing his way up her stomach to her breasts. He gently caressed one breast while he kissed and licked the other.

"You're so beautiful, Alex." He brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and kissed her gently. "I could worship you all night."

Alex kissed him and gently caressed his cheek. "I still want you inside me," she said as she felt his cock pressing against her thigh.

"Hold that thought," Bobby said as he started to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alex asked as she pulled him back down and wrapped her legs around him.

Bobby chuckled. "I'm not going far. I have some condoms in my pocket..." he began.

"Condoms? And here I thought you weren't so sure of yourself when you first got here tonight," Alex teased.

"I wasn't. But I was hopeful." Bobby grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. Neither of us have had sex in years and I was hopeful, too."

"Oh?"

Alex smiled. "I've been back on the pill for a couple of months."

Bobby chuckled. "So you were very sure of yourself."

"And I was right." Alex kissed him affectionately. "Now, enough talk, more action." She reached down and squeezed his ass.

Bobby was more than willing to comply. He kissed and nipped at her throat, gently caressing her breasts.

Alex reached down and took his cock in hand, guiding him inside her. He slowly started to thrust in and out, going deeper each time. By the time he was completely inside her Alex felt her orgasm building once again. She began moving her hips to meet his thrusts. She groaned in frustration as Bobby slowed the pace.

"Bobby..." she began in protest.

"Patience," he said as he pushed himself all the way inside her and stopped.

"Please Bobby...I'm so close." Alex moaned and squirmed beneath him.

"God, Alex, I love you so much. This feels so good...I want this to last forever." Bobby kissed her passionately.

Her hands moved down to his hips and she encouraged him to move once more. Their eyes locked as they moved together. Bobby could tell Alex was close. He could feel her tighten around him as she came, crying out his name. That was all he needed to send him over the edge. He released inside her, thrusting hard before he collapsed on top of her. He started to move off when she once again wrapped her legs around his hips and held him tightly to her. She liked the feeling of him on top of her and she wasn't ready to let him go.

"Alex, I don't want to crush you," he said as he tried to move off of her once more.

"You're not," she said. She kept her legs wrapped around his hips but allowed him to prop himself back up on his elbows. "I love you, Bobby. I don't ever want to let you go."

Bobby smiled and kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere."

She kissed him and finally let him move over so he could spoon her. Looking at the clock on her nightstand she saw that it was midnight. "Happy New Year, Bobby." She turned her head to kiss him.

"Happy New Year, Alex." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. For the first time in years, he believed it actually was going to be a great year.

**The End**


End file.
